


Kidnap the devil, let him run free

by threedices



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Dragging back the Demon of the Hidden Mist for fun and profit (and watching your genin and his apprentice fall in love).





	Kidnap the devil, let him run free

Dragging back the Demon of the Hidden Mist for fun and profit (and watching your genin and his apprentice fall in love).

Zabuza is a useful asset and Naruto won't give them up, so Kakashi has to get creative.

He uses Haku as blackmail material and tells him to sweet talk Zabuza.

Naruto helps out with sheer charisma.  
Haku is almost reluctantly but ridiculously charmed by Naruto and his, slightly grudging, efforts to save Zabuza.

"He's important to you, right?" Naruto huffs. "And he cares about you. He cried when he thought you were dead."

Haku is all sweetness. "Thank you."  
One more person who is willing to stick with Naruto forever.  
Though Haku is not willing to let go of his devotion to Zabuza. The first person who ever cared about your existence is important.

And then Naruto shares the story of how Iruka became super important to him and introduces them all.

It's a bit awkward, but Iruka really makes an effort, which in turn has an effect on Zabuza.

It's the weird magic trees, Zabuza decides.  
They make you kinda crazy.  
The Shodai was absolutely crazy for making overtures of friendship towards Uchiha Madara, of all people, after all.

That it worked just means that Madara was crazy, too.

That train of thought is running through his head while they fight against Suna nin, snakes and Sound nin.

And later when he helps out Gai against Kisame and Itachi.

That's it.  
He's crazy now.  
The trees and the people living under the trees have made him crazy.

But then he sees Haku laugh at Naruto's antics.  
Knows, that when Haku talks to the Uchiha kid he's making plans for training and that Sasuke is offering him help search for background information in the Uchiha library.  
That Haku's smile is happy and guileless instead of a mask or a trick.

And he knows the girl of the team might grumble quietly about Haku being prettier than her, something Naruto let slip, but she drags him with her to take him shopping for kimonos and to show him off to her rival.

And Kakashi is at his back, letting Gai drag him into his weird challenges that Zabuza could win in a heartbeat sure, but he keeps out of, saying, it's because he's not some crazy Konoha nin, but in truth, because it's their bonding time, Kakashi's and Gai's.

All in all, live is good.  
Better than good even, when he lounges around in Iruka's apartment while Iruka grades tests and grumbles over the kids' handwriting or their inability to listen in class, when they were talking about just this topic.

No one sets kids up to kill each other.  
It's nice.

(Zabuza hated that. It's why he killed his class. A loss of resources in that magnitude was the only way he saw to get out of the system.  
He will be secretly livid and totally up for murdering Danzou when he finds out about ROOT.)


End file.
